Jealousy Leads to Love
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Mint is jealous of Ichigo because she loves Kisshu, so she decides to get Ichigo out of the way. Story better than summary; please R&R!


**Jealousy Leads to Love**

Mint was steaming. She and the other Mews were in another battle, and she was watching Kisshu tease Ichigo again. _Why is it that he loves her so much, even though she hurts him constantly? _Mint wondered. Suddenly, as she heard Kisshu say something else about loving Ichigo, she snapped. _I'm going to get rid of that girl, _Mint thought. _Without her around, Kisshu will fall for me instead. I just have to figure out how to do it without getting caught._

The others had defeated the Chimera Anima, and Kisshu had left. "Mint, come on," Ichigo called. "We're going back!"

Mint just nodded, and walked back with them.

By the end of the day, Mint had a plan. She snuck into Ryou's lab and looked around until she found what she was looking for- darts that would turn Ichigo into her cat form. Ryou had made them for his own evil purposes, but Mint figured she could use one too.

The next day, Mint went into work, and sat down to drink tea like usual. Ichigo ran in a while later, late as usual. "Ichigo, can we talk in the back room after work?" Mint asked as Ichigo passed by.

"Sure," Ichigo said. Mint inwardly smirked as Ichigo went to change.

The day passed by as usual, and finally it was time to go home. Ichigo came to the back room as Mint was getting ready, and Mint knocked her out as she came through the door. Then she stuck the dart in Ichigo's arm, and Ichigo started to change. When she was fully transformed into a little black kitten, Mint took the ribbons off her neck and tail, and put them in her pocket. Then she picked Neko Ichigo up and snuck out the back door.

Mint went straight to the huge sakura in Inohara Park, and transformed, then flew up and put Ichigo on a branch, knowing cats couldn't climb down. Then she left. _That should take care of HER, _Mint thought.

_**However, fifteen minutes later: **_Ichigo woke up, and found that she was in kitten form again. She looked down, and flinched. She was about ten feet off the ground, and at her size, that looked like a mile. _But how did I- MINT! She is SO going down if I get back to normal, _Ichigo thought grimly.

Suddenly teleportation sounded, and Kisshu appeared, looking gloomy. "Nya?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu looked up, startled, and said, "Hi kitty, how'd you get up there?"

"Nyaa…" Ichigo said sadly, her ears drooping.

Kisshu felt sorry for her, and picked her up gently. "Do you have a home?" he asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "Would you like to come home with me?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo purred, and rubbed Kisshu. He laughed, looking less gloomy, and teleported back to his ship, cradling Ichigo in his arms.

They landed in a very green room, and Kisshu set Ichigo down on the bed. "This is your new home, 'kay?" he said.

"Nya," Ichigo said, curling up on top of the blankets. Kisshu sat down on the bed too, and started petting her.

It was relaxing for both of them, so it was startling when they heard banging on the door. "What?" Kisshu yelled.

Pai opened the door and asked, "When are you making dinner?"

"I could start it now; what did you say you wanted?" Kisshu asked.

"Macaroni and cheese," Pai said. He noticed Ichigo and asked, "Kisshu, what is with the kitten? It probably has fleas!"

Ichigo hissed, and Kisshu said, "She doesn't have fleas, Pai. What should I name her?"

"Momo," Pai said.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo and said, "Pai's got peaches on the brain again. Is Momo an okay name?"

Ichigo nodded. Kisshu smiled and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Nya!" Ichigo said excitedly.

"Let's go find you some tuna," Kisshu told her, and picked her up.

"Can you understand her?" Pai asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "I'll go make dinner and find some tuna for Momo, you go tell Taruto that if he does anything to Momo, he'll be locked up for a month while I wave candy in front of his face."

"Fine…" Pai said. Kisshu teleported to the kitchen, still holding Ichigo. He set her down on the table, and then started going through a cabinet. Eventually he pulled out a can of tuna, and got a can opener, then opened the can and drained the water. Then he put the tuna in a little dish and set it in front of Ichigo. She mewed softly and started eating. Kisshu smiled and started making the mac and cheese.

By the time he was done with it, Ichigo had finished the tuna. "Was that good, Momo?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo nodded and curled up on the table for a nap. Kisshu smiled and called Pai and Taruto telepathically as he got some plates out.

Soon enough, Pai and Taruto teleported in, and the three Cyniclons started dinner. "So Kisshu, you got a pet?" Taruto asked.

"Yeah, Momo somehow got stuck in that big sakura tree, and she wanted to come home with me, so I brought her back here," Kisshu said. "Don't listen to Pai if he tells you she has fleas."

"Pai just told me I can't turn her into a Chimera," Taruto said.

"Good," Kisshu said. "And you have to be gentle with her. Kittens are delicate."

"They also appear to sleep a lot," Pai said, nodding to Ichigo, who was sleeping on the table.

"That's cute," Kisshu said.

"She looks kind of like a furry ball," Taruto said, snickering. "Can we play catch?"

"Okay, now you don't even get to pet her," Kisshu said.

"Jeez, you're more overprotective of Momo than you are of the old hag," Taruto said.

"I TOLD you, stop calling Koneko-chan an 'old hag'!" Kisshu said.

"Hag, hag, hag, hag!" Taruto said in a sing-song voice. "She's a senile old bat!"

Kisshu promptly leaped on Taruto and started beating him up. Pai sighed, but then noticed Ichigo was waking up. She looked at him warily, and he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Kisshu and Taruto are fighting, I'll take you somewhere safe before they overturn the table." He gently picked Ichigo up and teleported to his lab.

When they landed, Pai set Ichigo down in front of his computer, watching as she looked at the keyboard. Then she started pressing keys. At first Pai thought it was random, but then he looked at what she had written, and his jaw dropped. The screen now said, 'Pai loves Lettuce!'

Looking at Ichigo, he asked, "You're Mew Ichigo, aren't you?"

Ichigo smirked and typed in, 'Yup. Get out of denial, Pai. You're making Lettuce sad because she thinks you don't like her.'

"I'm making her sad?" Pai asked.

'Yeah, and she's head over heels in love with you,' Ichigo typed. 'And I know you feel the same, so go tell her.'

Pai sighed, then asked, "So why are you a kitten?"

'Mint knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was in kitten form in that big sakura tree,' Ichigo typed. 'She must want me out of her way for some reason.'

"Do you have any ideas on why she'd want you out of her way?" Pai asked.

'I'm guessing it has to do with whoever she has a crush on,' Ichigo typed. 'The strange thing is, she could have Aoyama; he and I broke it off because he's too busy studying to have a real relationship. And she knows I hate Ryou.'

"So that leaves only one person who both knows about the Mews and is close to you," Pai commented.

'Kisshu,' Ichigo typed. 'She must want me out of her way so she can have Kisshu. Does he have any feelings for her?'

"No, in fact he doesn't like her at all, because he's seen how she treats you and the other Mews- except Mew Zakuro- like her servants, and never does any real work at the Café," Pai said. "Kisshu hates people who are snobby and or don't pull their weight. Sometimes when he comes back from spying on you at the Café, he'll be steaming about 'that snobby good-for-nothing birdbrain'. It doesn't help that she's the weakest Mew, either. Kisshu would never fall for Mint."

'I didn't think so,' Ichigo typed. 'But Ryou has a brainwashing machine; what would happen if she stole it?'

"Bad news, that's what," Pai said. "Let's go warn Kisshu."

Ichigo nodded, and Pai picked her up, then teleported back to the kitchen. To their surprise, Kisshu was the only one in there, and he looked up. "Oh, hi Pai," he said.

"Kisshu, your kitten is Mew Ichigo," Pai said, setting Ichigo down on the table as Kisshu looked shocked.

"How did you find out?" Kisshu asked.

"She typed 'Pai loves Lettuce' into my computer," Pai said. "She can communicate by typing. And apparently Mint is out to get her so she can try to get you to fall in love with her."

"Like that'll ever happen," Kisshu said.

"Ichigo thinks Mint might steal Ryou's brainwashing machine and use it on you," Pai said. "You're going to have to be careful."

Kisshu sighed. "Fine," he said. Then he looked at Ichigo, and asked, "Did you only come with me to get out of the tree, or do you like me?"

Ichigo walked over and rubbed his arm affectionately. "You like me?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo nodded. Kisshu picked her up and gently hugged her. "Thanks Koneko-chan!" he said happily.

Pai was still watching, and he sighed, then said, "Kisshu, it's bedtime."

Kisshu groaned. "Why do you act like Aunt Yuki?" he asked.

"Someone needs to keep you under control, and it's not going to be Taruto," Pai said dryly. "Now go to bed."

"Mmph," Kisshu said, and teleported off. He landed in his room, and put Ichigo on his bed, then stripped off his shirt and threw it on a chair. Then he took his boots off, and came over to the bed. He noticed Ichigo watching him, and asked with a smirk, "Like what you see?"

Ichigo nodded, then squeaked. If cats could blush, she'd have been tomato red. Kisshu snickered, and climbed into bed. Ichigo curled up next to his pillow, and promptly fell asleep. Kisshu pulled the blankets up, and soon after, he was asleep too.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu got up early, and, letting Ichigo sleep, went to take a shower. As he was getting dressed, he heard scratching on the door. He quickly pulled his shirt on, and opened the door. "Koneko-chan, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nya myu," Ichigo said, pointing to his bedroom door.

"Someone wants me to let them in?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo nodded, just as they heard Pai shouting, "Kisshu, we've got a problem!"

Kisshu groaned, and smoothed his hair down, then picked up Ichigo and teleported to Pai. Pai was in the main room of the ship, and so were Taruto, the Mews, and Ryou. Kisshu sighed. "Why are you people here this early?" he asked.

"We want Ichigo back," Ryou said.

"With Mint around? Hell no," Kisshu said. "Ichigo claims the reason I found her stuck in that big sakura tree is that Mint knocked her out and turned her into a kitten. There is NO WAY I'm letting you have Ichigo until you do something about Mint."

Ryou looked at Mint with an eyebrow raised, and asked, "Care to explain this?"

Mint looked nervous, and didn't respond. Kisshu sighed and said, "She probably did it so she could have me after Ichigo was gone. Too bad for her, I hate her."

"You hate me? Why?" Mint asked.

"You treat the other Mews like they're your servants, you're too snobby, and you never pull your weight," Kisshu said. "I'd suggest finding someone who can handle snobby, because I HATE snobs."

"Maybe Mint and Blondie should get together," Taruto suggested. "They're both snobby rich people."

"I'm NOT snobby!" Ryou said. "And my name is NOT Blondie!"

"Whatever, Radioactive Butter Boy," Kisshu said. "So, are you going to get together with Mint?"

"NO, I love Ichigo," Ryou said.

"Myu, nyan nya nya myu," Ichigo said. "Myuu nyan."

"Are you serious?" Ryou asked.

"How can you understand her?" Pai asked. "And what did she say?"

"I'm half cat, but I have no powers except turning into a kitten," Ryou said. He sighed, then said, "And apparently Ichigo hates me and thinks Kisshu is 'cute'." He shuddered.

Kisshu looked insanely happy, and Pai said warningly, "Don't get too happy."

"Stop acting like Aunt Yuki," Kisshu replied.

"Myuu, nyan myu nya," Ichigo said.

"I am NOT repeating that," Ryou said grouchily.

Ichigo hissed, and showed Ryou her claws. "Nyan, MYU!" she said forcefully.

"Fine," Ryou said, now even more grouchy. "Ichigo says that Pai needs to confess his love to Lettuce this minute."

Pai and Lettuce both turned red. Pai gulped and asked, "Can I do it without a large audience?"

"Nyan, mya myu," Ichigo said.

"As long as you don't chicken out," Ryou translated.

Pai glared at Ichigo, took Lettuce's hand, and teleported. "Well, that went well," Kisshu said. "How do we change Ichigo back to normal?"

"She has to be kissed by a human or something else from Earth," Zakuro said. "It doesn't necessarily have to be Ryou, so don't look at me like that."

"Nyan, myu nyan nya," Ichigo said.

"Why do you want Pudding to do it?" Ryou asked.

"Nyan, hiss myu nya," Ichigo said.

Ryou turned red, and shouted, "I DO NOT HAVE FISH BREATH!"

Kisshu and Taruto started laughing, hard. Ryou was steaming, and it probably didn't help when Pudding said, "Ryou has BAD fish breath na no da."

"Before we get too carried away, can someone turn Ichigo back?" Zakuro asked wearily.

"Pudding will do it na no da!" Pudding said happily, and skipped over to Kisshu, who handed Ichigo over, still laughing. Pudding kissed Ichigo on the nose, and put her down.

Ichigo started to glow pink, and slowly reverted to her normal form. When she was back to normal, she stood up, and said, "Thanks Pudding." Pudding smiled happily and glomped Taruto. Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who was still snickering, and then at Ryou, who looked like he was going to strangle Kisshu, and said, "Kisshu, if you don't calm down, you don't get a kiss today."

Kisshu took a few deep breaths, and said, "I'm calm, can I have a kiss now?"

Ichigo smiled and said, "Sure." Then she kissed him, and he kissed back happily.

_**Meanwhile, with Lettuce and Pai: **_They landed in Pai's lab, but Pai didn't let go of Lettuce's hand. "Lettuce, I love you," he said softly.

"Really?" Lettuce asked hopefully.

Pai smiled and said, "Really." Then he kissed her. And she kissed back.

**Okay, I KNOW I said no more one-shots, but this got stuck in my head, so I had to write it. I hope you like it, and please review!**


End file.
